Episode 4.04
Episode 4.04 is the fourth episode of series four of Downton Abbey. It first aired on the 13th October, 2013 on ITV in the UK. It aired in the US as part 3 on January 19, 2014 on most PBS stations. Synopsis Amid the fallout of the eventful house party a trip to the bright lights of London is planned. Here Sir John Bullock shows his true colours and Rose finds gallantry comes from an unexpected quarter. Gregson shares ambitious plans with Edith, taking their relationship to another level. Back at the Abbey Mary faces a pressing question about her future, Isobel accepts an offer from Dr Clarkson which rekindles her social conscience, and the manipulative Edna finds herself outmaneuvered. Below stairs Carson reveals surprisingly intimate details of his former life, and Daisy’s clumsy attempt to get closer to Alfred may push him further away. Plot Version Differences Scenes added or extended in the PBS version relative to the ITV version. #After Robert says goodbye to Michael Gregson, there is a scene with Michael, Edith and Mr. Sampson where Edith gets Michael to return Sampson's note, but in return Sampson must not play for money in any of the clubs. #After the scene where Anna asks Mrs. Hughes if she can move back into the house, there is a scene at the clinic with Isobel, Dr. Clarkson and two new characters, Mrs. Pegg, mother of John Pegg and daughter Greta. #Just before the first scene at the Lotus Club there is another scene at the clinic with Isobel and Dr. Clarkson discussing the Pegg family. #That scene is followed by another extended scene involving Daisy, Alfred, Mrs. Patmore and Thomas primarily involving discussions of Daisy's clumsy effort to get Alfred's attention by having him discover Ivy and Jimmy in the boot room. #After the first scene at the Lotus Club there is a scene between Robert and Cora in their bedroom discussing Mary and Tony Gillingham. # The scene where Mrs. Hughes confronts Edna with evidence of her lie is extended where Edna claims Tom seduced her and that cannot be changed, to which Mrs Hughes points out that Edna was not seduced at all. #The scene with Robert, Cora and Anna discussing Edna's departure is slightly extended with a discussion about Mary and Tony. Cast List *Andrew Alexander as John Bullock *Samantha Bond as Rosamund Painswick *Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley *MyAnna Buring as Edna Braithwaite *Laura Carmichael as Edith Crawley *Gary Carr as Jack Ross *Jim Carter as Charles Carson *Brendan Coyle as John Bates *Tom Cullen as Anthony Foyle *Joanna David as the Duchess of Yeovil *Michelle Dockery as Mary Crawley *Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley (credit only) *Charles Edwards as Michael Gregson *Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates *Nigel Harman as Green *Lily James as Rose MacClare *Rob James-Collier as Thomas Barrow *Patrick Kennedy as Terence Sampson *Allen Leech as Tom Branson *Phyllis Logan as Elsie Hughes *Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley *Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason *Matt Milne as Alfred Nugent *Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore *Caroline O'Neill as Mrs. PeggThis character does not appear in the original ITV broadcast. *David Robb as Richard Clarkson *Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley *Ed Speleers as James Kent *Cara Theobold as Ivy Stuart *Penelope Wilton as Isobel Crawley External Links #‘Downton Abbey’ season 4, episode 4 spoilers: Michelle Dockery questions; Edna’s last move at CarterMatt #'Downton Abbey' Season 4 episode 4 spoilers: Does Rose make a connection with Jack Ross? at Zap2It References 4.04